This invention pertains to the field of indicators and associated circuitry that provide a signal when a protected circuit has been interrupted, particularly circuits protected against ground faults, and which incorporate testing means therein.
Heretofore, such indicators and testing means have utilized power from the protected circuit. Indicators which rely on power from the protected circuit become inoperative after a ground fault occurs that interrupts such circuit. It is desirable to provide a continuous signal to indicate presence of a ground fault interruption throughout its duration. It is also desirable to have a separate power source to energize a test circuit.
The testing and indicating components and circuitry of this invention provide such separate power source independent of the circuit being protected, including associated electronic means for regulating voltage, detecting an interruption voltage signal and switching to activate an indicator upon occurrence of a circuit interruption and throughout the duration thereof.